Rather Waste Some Time With You
by Demonolithe
Summary: AU. Rei has never had a best friend but maybe things will change when Kai moves next door. Shounen ai.
1. And Who Might You Be?

A/N: This is my first chaptered story. Hopefully you'll like it :). Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Warnings: (for the whole fic) Shounen-ai.

* * *

A faint clicking sound of iron tipped boots hitting the floor echoed in the empty hallway as a teenaged boy with two-toned blue hair rounded yet another corner.

The building he was in was big and easy to get lost in. The walls were the colour of red brick making a nice contrast with the light grey tiles of the floor. On the walls, there were some more or less artistic works of art and on the floor next to the walls were benches and dark grey lockers. The hallway was well lighted due to the big windows opening the view to the large yard with an area of gravel, a massive stone fountain in the middle of it and an almost never-ending grass field behind it with some trees scattered all over it offering a protective shadow for people outside enjoying the sunny morning of early autumn.

The boy soon came to a halt as he walked into a small lobby. He looked around noticing an unoccupied desk, which undoubtedly belonged to a secretary. The boy turned his deep crimson eyes to gaze at a dark wooden door on his right side. The door had a 'Mr Clayton, the Headmaster' written on it with black letters. He glanced at a clock on the wall informing him it was five past eight in the morning. He was perfectly on time.

The boy walked to the door and knocked on it lightly. Immediately he heard the sounds of rushing and swearing from the other side of the door. Not long after the door flung open revealing a brown-haired woman, possibly in her middle forties, smiling somewhat nervously at the boy who merely glared at her his face emotionless. Inwardly he was smirking, but of course, he would not show it to the woman.

"Ah, good morning, how can I help you?" The woman asked straightening her rather short red skirt.

"I have an appointment with the Headmaster," the boy answered with a cold tone.

"Oh, yes indeed, come in," came a new, this time male, voice. The woman stepped aside letting the boy enter the room and went to sit at her desk in the lobby.

The boy closed the door behind him and stepped further into the cosy office. It was quite a big and furnished with matching colours; everything was brown or reddish. On one of the walls there were huge dark brown bookshelves full of books and other objects. Near them were two brown leather couches and a wooden coffee table. In one corner stood a big globe, most likely hiding bottles of brandy and vodka inside of it, and a plant almost reaching to the ceiling. In the middle of the room there was a big wooden desk and behind it, sitting in a comfortable red chair, about a middle-aged man. He had a short dark blond hair and friendly blue eyes.

The man motioned the boy to sit down on a chair in front of his desk. Then he checked his calendar and turned to smile at the boy, who had done as he was told and sat down.

"You must be Kai Hiwatari?" The Headmaster asked. The boy just nodded, "The new student," the man said more like to himself as if trying to internalize the situation. Then he smiled again, "Your very first day at a new school. You must be exited!"

"Not really," Kai answered monotonously. To him the Headmaster seemed to be kind of lost, like he didn't understand this was a senior high school, not an elementary school, and that Kai was actually sixteen and not six.

The smile on the Headmaster's face faded and he cleared his throat muttering something about kids' attitudes these days, "Well, anyways, I'm happy to have you here Mr Hiwatari," the man said typing something on his computer, "I believe you met the guidance counsellor yesterday and you chose your courses to study and made your timetable with him. Am I correct?"

"Hn," Kai replied with a small nod.

"So, I guess that's it then. If you have nothing to talk about then you are free to leave for your first class," the Headmaster said smiling. Kai nodded and stood up picking his black shoulder bag up from the floor, "If you ever have anything to ask or something please come see me, okay?"

"Sure," Kai said sweeping some escaped slate-coloured strands off his face. The Headmaster wished him good day as he opened the door and stepped out of the room. Without bothering to reply Kai closed the door behind him and walked past the sweetly smiling secretary.

-

At the same time, another teenaged boy ran through the hallways and up the stairs until he reached the third floor. He stopped in front of a dark wooden door, which was perfectly similar with all the other doors on the hallway, and took a few deep breaths. Then he knocked on the door a few times.

After a while the door opened. About a thirty-year-old brown-haired man looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow, "Good morning, Mr Kon," the man glanced at his wristwatch, "You're fifteen minutes late this time, this must be your record so far," he turned his gaze back to the black-haired boy in front of him. The boy was still panting slightly from running.

"Yes, I know, I'm so sorry, Mr Garnett," the boy apologized. The teacher shook his head slowly.

"Really, Mr Kon, this isn't good. The new semester started only a week ago and you already have been late nearly every day. Why can't you even try to be on time? I'm afraid I must drop you off the course if this doesn't change."

"But I'm trying! It's not my fault I can't get up in the morning," the boy tried to defend himself.

"Ever heard of an alarm clock?" A new voice joined the conversation. Both the teacher and the black-haired boy turned to look at the owner of the voice. A few steps behind the black-haired boy stood another boy dressed in black iron tipped boots, black baggy pants with chains hanging on them, a black sleeveless shirt and a white scarf around his pale neck. The front of boy's hair was slate-coloured and the back dark blue. The boy's face was rather interesting; he had two dark blue triangles on each of his cheeks and a ring on the right side of his lower lip. He also had two silver rings on his left and one on his right earlobe.

The boy smirked rather evilly as the black-haired boy locked his amber eyes with his crimson ones. The owner of the amber eyes clenched his teeth.

"I have, thank you _very_ much," he scowled and turned back to the teacher, "And I even have one, but I always accidentally turn it off and continue sleeping."

"Well, that's nice, Mr Kon," the teacher said staring at the new boy, "And who might you be?"

"Kai Hiwatari, Sir," the boy answered. Mr Garnett frowned and motioned both of the boys to stay where they were and walked into the classroom to his desk. He hastily browsed through a pile of papers.

"Aha," he said after finding what he was looking for, "Take your seat, Mr Kon, and come inside, Mr Hiwatari."

"Thank you, Sir," the black-haired boy muttered walking to his seat next to a window at the end of the classroom. The other boy stopped in front of the class waiting for what the teacher had in mind.

"Okay, everyone, this is Kai Hiwatari. He will be on this class from now on," the teacher announced gaining everyone's attention, "Do you want to introduce yourself, Mr Hiwatari?"

"No," Kai answered coldly.

"Okay, then please take a seat so we can continue the class," the teacher pointed at a seat at the back. Kai walked to his seat and sat down missing a death glare the amber-eyed boy sent him from the other side of the classroom.

-

Three hours later at the lunch break, Kai was in the top floor of the four-storey school building. He was sitting on a big windowsill writing in a notebook. Vaguely he heard soft footsteps approaching and then stopping only a few steps away from the windowsill.

"Move, Hiwatari," a soft but demanding voice said making Kai lifted his eyes from his notebook. In front of him stood a boy, slightly shorter and smaller than himself. The boy had beautiful golden eyes and raven black hair reaching all the way down to his ankles. His hair was wrapped with a white band matching with his white tight long-sleeved shirt. As a bottom he had dark, a bit girlish, stonewashed jeans held up with a simple black belt. On his feet he had black Chinese style shoes. As an interesting extra, the boy had his nails painted with black nail polish and a dark grey ring on his left auricle.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Why should I do that?"

"Because it's _my_ spot," the raven-haired boy said folding his arms over his chest.

"Isn't that kind of childish?" Kai said laughing, "Besides, it didn't have your name in it, so now it's my spot."

"Okay, I might be a bit childish, I know, but so are you," the other boy said getting slightly annoyed.

Kai choose to ignore what the boy had said and turned his attention back to his notebook, "Why don't you just find another spot and leave me alone," he said offhandedly.

"Because this is the only peaceful place in this damn building," the other boy stated now even more irritated as the other one didn't pay attention to him.

"I thought so too, until _you_ showed up," Kai muttered under his breath. The black-haired boy sighed deciding that arguing with this guy wouldn't lead to anything and dropped his bag to the floor after taking a chocolate bar from one of it's pockets. Then he sat down at the other end of the big windowsill Kai was sitting on ignoring the glare the other boy was directing towards him.

Silence fell upon the two boys as Kai concentrated on his notebook and the other one just stared out of the window quietly eating the chocolate bar he had taken from his bag.

Half an hour later Kai stood up as the school bell rang ending the lunch break. The dual-haired boy shoved the notebook in his shoulder bag and was about to leave and go downstairs when he noticed the other boy had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Kon. Wake up," he said. The other boy did not respond in any way. Kai sighed and walked closer. He carefully poked the boy on the shoulder with no effect. _Damn it_, he thought frowning. He leaned closer to the boy's left ear, "WAKE UP!" He yelled. The boy snapped his eyes open and looked at Kai, terrified expression written all over his face.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Kai merely showed his wristwatch before the boy's face. The boy looked at it his eyes slowly widening, "Shit!" with a lightning speed he stood up, grabbed his black bag and ran to the stairs. There he remembered something and turned around, "Thanks, by the way!" He said before disappearing.

"Whatever," Kai muttered to himself and followed the other boy.

* * *

A/N: I won't be updating probably in a few weeks due to my busy Christmas holidays but I'll try as soon as possible. Please review. 

Merry Christmas everyone :).


	2. Multitalented

A/N: I'm sorry this update took so long. Next time I'll try to update faster.

Thanks to all you who read and reviewed the previous chapter, you are all greatly appreciated. Getting feedback is very inspiring, so please don't forget to review!

This chapter is written from my favourite Neko-jin's point of view! And that would be Rei Kon.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the story.

* * *

It's a very ordinary Wednesday morning. I'm late, as usual, and running through the empty hallways of the school.

It was yesterday Kai Hiwatari came. The first impression I got of him was that he's… well, not so friendly. Trust me, I could say something much worse about him, but I won't because I'm a nice person and I really don't know him, yet. I'm saying yet because I intend to make friends with him. If he allows me to, that is. Yesterday I tried to talk to him once after he stole my spot at the windowsill at the fourth floor of the school but it didn't work out too well. I gave up pretty soon as I noticed he wasn't on a chatting mood, which he well proved by answering everything I said with 'hn' or something as creative. But today I'm filled with new energy and I won't give up! He _will_ be my friend whether he wants it or not. He really has no choice.

Now, that sounded awfully pathetic. Why am I so determined to get to know him? I do have reasons, actually. The reason number one is that he is very interesting. There is something special about him. I don't know what it is, but it definitely is there. I saw it in his eyes. They are absolutely amazing. I think I have never seen crimson-coloured eyes before. That colour is so fascinating, and my favourite, by the way. Along with white and other shades of red.

But let's get back to the business, which is why Kai Hiwatari is interesting. The way he speaks is interesting. And his voice too. Actually, his whole essence practically screams 'interesting'.

Okay, done with that. The next reason is much better than the first one, believe me. At least I think it is. He is my new neighbour. I found it out yesterday as I went home and saw him there shouting curses at some men who were carrying furniture from a truck to the house next to where I live. It was weird somehow, to see him acting like that. Earlier at school, he had been almost annoyingly calm and just barely reacting if someone made a contact with him. Perhaps he has a split personality or something.

Anyways, that's a pretty good reason to make friends with him if you ask me. I mean the fact that we're neighbours, not his split personality. It's so cool, I've always wanted to have someone of my own age living next door. All my other friends live much further and it's really annoying. It makes me somewhat lonely, because almost all of my friends – two-third of them, actually – live in the same neighbourhood, which is far away from where I live and are therefore able to spend more time together. Then I feel like a third wheel when we are all together and they talk about some things that I have no idea about. It's not that I don't like them being friends, but I can't help feeling a bit jealous about their closeness. They are best friends after all. That is something I haven't experienced since my early childhood when I lived in China.

I stop running as I reach the familiar dark wooden door. Panting heavily I move a few escaped strands aside off my golden eyes and knock on the door.

"Come in, Mr Kon," I hear Mr Garnett's voice through the door and open the door slowly, expecting shouting or something more horrible to come. But the teacher just motions me to come inside and close the door. I do so and walk over to his desk eyeing my classmates on my way. They are gathered in small groups and are reading newspapers.

Mr Garnett gives me a paper as well and says we are supposed to read news and then discuss about them in groups.

"You're with Mr Kingston and Mr Hiwatari," he says and I nod. Without anymore said I turn and glance through the class, searching for my group. Then I spot them at the end of the classroom. They are also reading. Or it's more like Kai is reading and the other boy with fiery red hair has his arms folded on the desk over the newspaper and his head buried in his arms.

I walk behind the boy and lean closer so that my lips are almost touching his ear, "Hey, Brooklyn," I say getting only a raised eyebrow and a mumble with some yet-to-be-discovered language as an answer. I straighten and turn my gaze to the dual-haired boy sitting opposite to Brooklyn, "And, Kai," I say smiling. He gives me a 'hn' without even lifting his gaze from the paper of his. I roll my eyes and sit down next to Brooklyn. I quickly browse through the pages of my newspaper until I find what I was searching for. I take a pen out of my bag and start doing crosswords.

"Did you know that people who do crosswords are easily manipulated?" I hear a cold voice saying and look up at Kai whose eyes are still glued to the paper. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, really?" I ask, my voice monotonous. Now his crimson eyes slowly turn to look deep into mine.

"Yes," he says staring at me intensively. After a while I start feeling uncomfortable and turn my gaze elsewhere.

"I think we should concentrate on this task," I say in a lack of better ideas. Kai smirks briefly.

"Speak for yourself," he sounds slightly amused, "Last time I checked I'm the only one working," I restrain my urge to stick out my tongue at him and instead take a hold of Brooklyn's shoulders shaking him gently.

"Wake up, Brooklyn!" I command. They boy frowns and tries to shove my hands away, "I mean it!" I say a bit louder. Now one turquoise eye opens sleepily and looks at me.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rei Kon?" Brooklyn asks lifting one hand to hide a yawn that escapes from him, "Rei would have let me sleep," he closes his eye returning to his previous position. I chuckle at my friend.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the teacher is already looking at us so poisonously that we should really do something," I say, "which is reading these newspapers."

"I hate literature and I hate this course," Brooklyn complains against his shirt's sleeve.

"Come on, it's not that bad, really," I object, "In fact, I think this course is rather nice. I can't wait until we start creative writing."

"Yeah," the redhead snorts and finally lifts his upper body from the desk and stretches yawning, "very nice," he opens his newspaper and starts reading. I take a quick glance at Kai before following my red-haired friend's example.

-

A few hours later I am standing at the cafeteria and looking around. The whole cafeteria is filled with students and there are hardly any seats unoccupied. Just great. I can only imagine what kind of an idiot the guy, who designed this building, was. Simply because this cafeteria is ridiculously small. There never is enough room for all the students.

I let out a deep sigh and continue scanning the big room in a hope of finding a familiar face and an unoccupied seat close to it. Then I suddenly see it; my opportunity, everything I asked for. Well, at least almost. There is a small round table in a corner and there are actually three free seats. The familiar face close to the seats is the only thing that gives me cause to doubt. It's Kai. Only that is already a good reason why there are three free seats in that table. For some reason I am not surprised he hasn't found friends from here yet. He almost has an aura that says 'stay away' around him. But perhaps I could take this as my chance to get to know Kai better. If he doesn't bite my head off first, that is. The way he shouted at those men yesterday was very scary. I don't want to experience that.

Despite my uncertainty, I set a smile on my lips and walk to the table. Kai is writing in his notebook again and listening to music with headphones. I wave my hand in front of him, trying to get his attention. He looks up at me and slowly removes the headphones from his ears.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask him, feeling slightly nervous. I like my head where it is! He stares at me for a while and then shrugs turning his attention back to his notebook.

"Do as you wish," he says indifferently. I take that as sitting is granted and mumble a 'thank you' and sit down across from him.

"So, what are you writing?" I ask trying to make a conversation, "Is it a diary?" Kai raises an eyebrow but doesn't lift his eyes from his notebook.

"No," he simply says. I don't expect him to say anything more so I open my mouth to speak, but he chooses to surprise me and continues, "It's a song."

"You write songs?" I ask intelligently, "Are you a musician as well?"

"I guess you could say that," my slate-haired companion mutters. Ah, I said he is interesting. Musicians are _always_ interesting. Should I ask what kind of a musician he is? Will he think I'm an idiot if I do? Probably.

I give him a small smile and take a bite from my apple. I wish I could be a musician as well. I would play drums or keyboards. Singing would be fun too, I think. Someone once said I should sing. It must have been my friend Max. He always says what people want to hear, even sometimes when it's not true. But it's only because he's so nice. He doesn't want to hurt anyone and wants to see only the good features in everyone, even more than I do. I made it sound like he is a liar, but he's not. Actually, he is more honest than most people are.

I wish he wasn't just being nice when he said I should sing.

I let out a deep sigh and rest my chin on my palm, thoughtfully staring at nothing in particular. I know Kai is watching me from the corner of his eye. He has this strange silent way of observing people, so I've noticed by now. He pretends he's not interested, but still he is. The one who keeps their distance, but still knows it all. I wonder if he's like that?

A barely noticeable smile forms to my lips and he doesn't miss it. He raises an elegant eyebrow to ask a silent question without looking at me.

"Nothing," I say. At first, I think to stay silent, but then I change my mind, "How do you like being here, Kai?" Sure, it may not be the most ingenious question, but it will do. After all, my goal is to get to know him.

Kai shows his incredible use of words by shrugging. At moments like this, I can't help thinking, should I even try? Nevertheless, I'm determined to push that thought aside and try again. If the fish intends to take the bait then it will, sooner or later.

Maybe I should just ask about the music then. He seemed to be a bit more open about that topic. At least I hope so.

"So, umm… what kind of a musician you are then?" I ask.

"It depends," he says. I tilt my head a bit to the left.

"On what?"

"On what I want or what is required."

"Oh, so you're like," I think for a short moment, "multitalented?" At last, he lifts his crimson eyes from his notebook and looks straight into my amber ones. Congratulations Kon, the fish has taken the bait.

Just when Kai opens his mouth to speak I hear running steps approaching and almost immediately something blond dressed in bright green attacks the table I'm sharing with Kai who, by the way, has now closed his mouth and is currently staring at me questioningly. I ignore him and turn my head to my left where is now sitting a blond boy grinning triumphantly. I follow his eyes to my right where I see another boy panting heavily and holding a tray with huge amount of food in his hands.

"Ha! I won again, Takao!" the blond boy yells grinning more widely, "Already the second time today," the boy called Takao shakes his head slowly, "You're no match for me anymore…" the boy continues and throws a hinting look towards his friend's form.

"Wha-? With this perfect athlete's body?" Takao exaggerates a shocked expression.

The blond boy rolls his eyes, "My point exactly…"

"Hmph... it just wasn't a fair race," Takao objects sitting down between me and Kai, "My tray is heavier than yours, so it's only natural I can't run as fast as you can," The blond boy snorts and turns his attention to me, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Rei!"

"Uh, Hey, Max," I answer the smile and glance at Kai who is currently staring at Takao with disgust evident in his eyes. The mentioned navy-haired boy is stuffing food into his mouth with incredible speed and I can guarantee it's not a pretty sight. I let out a small sigh, "Kai, these are my friends Max Tate," I point at the blond who looks like he only now noticed the dual-haired teen sitting there, "and Takao Kinomiya," the said boy now offers his hand for Kai to shake it and mumbles some incomprehensible greetings with his mouth full of food. That is even less pretty sight than Takao eating, as I'm sure you can imagine, "Guys, this is Kai Hiwatari," I nod towards the boy sitting across from me.

"Hi!" Max yells also offering his hand to Kai, "Nice to meet you!" Kai takes the hand and squeezes it slightly muttering something that sounds suspiciously like 'Yeah, whatever', "So, you're new, right?" Max asks politely.

"Hn," comes Kai's cold reply as he puts his notebook into his black shoulder bag and stands up. Oh no! They scared off the fish.

"Are you leaving already?" I ask. He nods.

"I've got a meeting with a music teacher," he says before turning around and leaving.

"Wow," I hear Takao saying, "he seemed really nice and talkative," I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's not meaning it. I shoot him a warning glare.

"He actually might be, we don't know it yet," I say. Max nods in agreement and looks down to his plate.

"Takao?" he says slowly. The blue-haired boy looks at him innocent expression written on his face.

"Yes, Maxie?"

"Did you touch my food?" Takao blinks.

"Of course not!"

"Then why is my plate empty?" Max asks raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Why do you always think it's me?" Takao whines and points at me with his index finger, "Maybe it was Rei," Max shakes his head, "Or that Hiwatari guy!" Now Max and I both break into laughter, "What? It's possible, you know. I'm not the root of all evil!"

"Sure you're not," I say chuckling and patting his head as if he was a child. He shoves my hand away and crosses his arms over his chest closing his brown eyes and hmph'ing. This causes a new laughing fit for Max and me.


	3. Someone Will Catch You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's a new chapter:) Don't forget to review this one too. Please?

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

Rei's POV again.

* * *

I didn't see Kai anymore after lunch break. I hope Max and Takao's sudden impact didn't bother him too much. Sure, he doesn't exactly seem like a people person, but still I hope he didn't leave because of them. Now that I think about it, it was weird. I mean, he didn't seem to be bothered by me at all. Well, at least not much. Does it mean he doesn't consider the thought of being friends with me impossible?

"Hope so," I mutter to myself as I shove my hands in my coat's pockets.

I'm sitting on our porch. In fact, I've been doing that since I got home from school. Which happened like, I glance at my wristwatch, one and a half hours ago. Why I'm sitting here is because I don't have a key and I have to wait for my Mother to get home, hopefully with a key. If she doesn't have one we're screwed.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick tomorrow because it's damn cold out here even though it's only early September and the rain, which just started, isn't helping my situation much either.

I wish I could have gone to visit Max or Takao. Or Brooklyn, though I'm not sure where he lives. We are more like just school friends, so I guess I can count him out. This is one of the reasons why it sucks that all my friends live so far.

Well, Kai lives here now. But we're not friends. I glance at the house next to ours. Besides, it looks like he's not home.

I sigh heavily and drop my head onto my knees. Soon I however straighten up again as I hear a car approaching. Maybe it's Mother! My eyes light up with hope, but it dies as soon as I remember that Mother doesn't even have a car. Well done, me.

Then I see the car I heard with my sensitive ears. It's a very small, black convertible with it's roof closed due to the rain. It's windows are a bit darkened so I can't see the driver.

I watch it slide smoothly to the driveway of the Hiwatari residence. The big doors of the garage open slowly and the car disappears in almost soundlessly. After a moment I see Kai stepping out of the garage. He shows no signs of noticing me. He pushes a small button of some small black object in his hand and the doors of the garage close. Then he walks to a mailbox and takes it's contents out.

"I suppose there is a reason why you're sitting out there, Kon," Kai suddenly says without looking at me. I feel my face getting hotter. I can only imagine how stupid I look.

"Yeah, well I… um, don't have a key," I mutter my reply. He hn's and takes a cigarette from the pocket of his long, black leatherjacket. He lights up the cigarette and walks to our yard. I stare at him, confused, as he sits down next to me. He ignores me and after a while I turn my eyes away from him.

We sit there for a while, both of us staring into the distance without saying a word. I play absentmindedly with my long hair and Kai occasionally brings the cigarette to his lips and inhales the poison from it. I smoked too a few years ago, but I've quit. Still, right now I feel like I could take just one inhale from Kai's cigarette. As if he heard my thought, he offers his almost burnt cigarette to me and looks at me, asking the silent question. I stare at the cigarette for a while and bite my lip. No, I shouldn't. But if just this one, it can't hurt me. For the old days. I hesitantly take the stick from Kai's hand and slowly raise it to my lips. Closing my eyes, I take the last breath from the cigarette and then crush it on the ground. Slowly I exhale the smoke and open my eyes. I see Kai looking at me with slight curiosity and I give him a small smile. Surprisingly he smiles back at me. And by smile I really mean a real smile, not that I-know-all –smirk I've seen a couple of times earlier.

Then Kai stands up.

"Would you like to come over to my place?" he asks looking down at me, "Out here you will catch some death disease or someone will catch you," he starts walking slowly towards his own yard. I look at him, totally puzzled.

"Huh?" I ask standing up, "Why would someone catch me?" I hear him chuckle. He turns around and examines my body from top to toe. Then he looks deep into my eyes and raises an eyebrow as if asking, 'You still don't get it?' Sure, I got it. I don't want to sound self-lovesick, but I think I can admit that I might not be the most hideous-looking guy on planet, but still, what Kai's eyes are hinting is exaggerating. I send him my 'Yeah right' –look and quickly walk past him. I can nearly _hear_ him smirking behind me.

Once I step inside through the front door after Kai I'm simply amazed of what I see as I look around me. The house is slightly bigger than my and mother's and everything looks so wonderful. It was only yesterday Kai moved in and the house already looks all tidy and like the furniture had always been there in their rightful places. I really like the furnishing of the house. It looks kind of old-fashioned but modern at the same time. The bookshelves, tables, and such are the colour of dark wood and the huge, very comfortable-looking couch is eggshell-white as well as the couple of huge armchairs. On the wall opposite to the couch, there is definitely the biggest wide-screen television I've ever seen and a massive sound-reproducing equipment. Everywhere I see interesting paintings, statues and other things, which are most likely collected from all over the world.

Everything looks so expensive, but not snobby. The house actually looks unbelievably inviting and beautiful.

I know Kai must think I'm a total idiot spacing out like this, but I can't help it. It all just looks so wonderful. I should have known Kai is rich. He looks like it.

Finally I return to earth and look at Kai. He's leaning against a wall and watching me.

"Do you live here on your own?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"With my Grandfather," he answers straightening up, "Do you want something to drink or something?" He walks to the kitchen, "Coffee?" I follow him.

"Thanks, but I don't drink coffee," I say. He nods without looking at me and opens the door of the big fridge.

"Hmm… somehow I feel like going to the grocery store wouldn't do any harm," he mutters after a while. Then he turns to look at me again, "We do have some orange juice and that's about it."

"I don't need anything, thanks," I smile at him, "Except if you have hot chocolate?" I always have room for hot chocolate. Immediately Kai shakes his head.

"Sorry, I don't drink it and neither does my Grandfather, so you can't find it here."

"How come you don't drink hot chocolate?" I ask and watch as Kai starts making coffee for himself.

"I don't like it," he says simply. I raise an eyebrow at that. I practically live on hot chocolate, so it's difficult for me to think that someone doesn't like it.

"What's wrong with hot chocolate?" Kai grins and glances at me quickly.

"When I was little our housekeeper made me drink the hot chocolate she made and it tasted disgusting," I laugh.

"So, it's only a childhood trauma," I say. He shrugs, "Maybe I can fix it," I suggest. Now he shakes his head slowly, "Oh, come on! I can make really good hot chocolate."

"I have no doubts about that," Kai says pouring fresh coffee into a cup, "But hot chocolate just is not my thing."

"You have to give it a chance," I defend my source of life. He just shrugs taking a sip from his drink.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asks changing the subject. I shake my head, "Let's go to my room then, okay?" I nod and follow him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor.

He opens the door of his room and motions me to step in, which I do.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy," I hear Kai say behind me as he closes the door, "I still have some unpacking to do," he explains. I raise an eyebrow.

The room looks perfect. There's only a few boxes piled up in one corner and that Kai considers messy. The room is furnished with as much style as the living room. Only dissimilarity is that the colours are a bit different; the light natural colours of the living room are here replaced with blue and black. In one corner there is a dark wooden bed, big enough for two person, with dark blue and black sheets and next to it a small table with a bedside light. Against a one wall stands a black wardrobe and a big mirror. Opposite to them on the other wall there is a dark wooden desk and a same-coloured chair. Kai also has an own television in his room. It's not as big as the one in the living room, but I wouldn't call it small either. Close to the television he has a came console, which I find surprising since he doesn't look like a guy who would play videogames, and a nice-sized stereo. In one corner I spot an electric guitar and a keyboard.

"You can sit on my bed if you want to," Kai says placing his cup of coffee on the desk, "Or on the chair, whichever you prefer," I nod and walk over to his bed and sit down.

"Your room is nice," I remark in a lack of anything better to say. Kai shrugs and walks over to the pile of boxes in the corner.

"Do you want to listen to music?" he asks opening one of the boxes.

"Sure," I reply. He takes a hold of the box and drags it across the room next to the bed.

"I haven't organized my CDs yet, so they're somewhere in there middle of all the other junk," he says dropping himself on the bed beside me, "You can pick," he offers. I nod and look into the box. There really is everything inside of it, possibly hundreds of CDs, as many DVD-movies, some games, photographs, cables and other pieces of electronic devices, books, scissors, pencils and a lot more other stuff. I take one book in my hand and look at the strange writing on its cover.

"Is this… um, Russian?" I ask hesitantly since I don't have a very good knowledge of languages. Kai nods, "Are you a Russian?" I look at him.

"Yeah," he says, "You're Chinese?" he asks in return. I smile at him and nod my head, "As I thought. Neko-jins only exist in China, so I've heard," Kai says lying on his back on the bed. I turn my eyes away from him and get back to examining the contents of the box on the floor. I can't stop a small smile forming to my lips as I think how much different Kai is at home than he is at school. He talks and is actually nice.

"Ah, you've got too many CDs," I say after a while, breaking the silence, "I can't decide," he chuckles a bit and sits up again.

"Really?" I nod, "Well, I have a better idea," Kai informs standing up. He walks to the pile of boxes and opens one of them. He takes a laptop and some cables from it and walks to his stereo. He sets the computer next to the stereo and connects the devices together with a cable. Then he turns on the stereo and the computer and waits for a moment. Then he starts a programme on the computer and the stereo starts playing music, "The music from all my CDs is here, so you don't have to pick just one," Kai says smirking. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't figure that out any sooner, did you?"

"Of course I did," he says, "Dragging heavy boxes around the room is just something I do for fun, you know," he grins and returns to the bed and takes his previous position. I chuckle quietly and follow his example and lie on my back next to him.

"Well, that's a nice hobby," I say placing my hands behind the nape of my neck, "But seriously, what are you interested in, Kai?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asks quietly. I roll over to lie on my stomach and rest on my elbows. I look straight into his eyes and take a serious expression on my face.

"Because I want to know you," he raises an elegant eyebrow at me.

"No one usually does, so why you?"

"Why do you expect me to act like everyone else?" I flash him a small smile. He is still looking at me right into my eyes, but this time I don't feel uncomfortable about it, "I find you interesting, that's why," I sigh softly and rest my head on the dark blue blanket.

We lie there in silence for a long time until Kai opens his mouth, "I like football," he says. A smile finds it's way to my lips.

"Oh, really?" I ask, "Brooklyn plays in the school's team," I continue after receiving a nod from the boy beside me, "He told me a while ago that the team is in need of new players."

"It is?" Kai turns his head to look at me.

"Yeah," I nod, "The tryouts are soon. Maybe you should try to get in the team," I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe," Kai says drearily, turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Oh, please calm down, there's no need to get so excited about it," I joke.

"Hmm," his voice comes softly, not coldly but instead hiding a hint of genuine amusement. I really like his voice, especially when he does that. I don't feel like saying anything anymore so I just stay quiet and close my eyes, concentrating on the rock music floating from Kai's stereo.

* * *


	4. You Just Have a Filthy Mind

A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update, but I had exams and other stuff. I'm very happy I got so many reviews! Thank you guys so much! Please review this one too, because reviews really make me want to write more.

Oh yeah, this story will not be Mariah bashing, even when I don't like her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Desire and the boy in there and Miss Kon.

Warnings: Mild language, mentions of lewdness, very much OOC:ness from all the characters (but forgive me, I just love them like that).

Kai's POV.

* * *

I hate Rei Kon. I really do. He makes me do strange things, which I normally wouldn't do. He made me talk to Brooklyn this morning about the football team tryouts. So now I'm officially committed to try to get in the team. Well, I like football, so maybe it's not that bad a thing, but still.

Even worse is what he did to me yesterday. Just before he left my place, he made me promise to go to his place today after school to drink hot chocolate with him. I absolutely _hate_ hot chocolate.

Right now I'm sitting in the school cafeteria with Brooklyn and trying to make up a good and believable excuse to skip the hot chocolate thing. I'm not succeeding very well, I must admit. I think Rei might be one of those people who don't buy anything.

Speak of the devil, by the way. I see Rei entering the cafeteria with that blond friend of his. I guess his name was Max or something. However, they don't get too far from the door when suddenly a bunch of girls tackles Rei to the ground.

Brooklyn has also noticed what's happening, "They're the RMIB," he says. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"The what?" he chuckles.

"The 'Rei Makes It Better' -fan club," Brooklyn clarifies. Heh, why not 'Rei Does It Better'?

"They have a fan club for him?" I ask, shaking the previous thought off my mind. Actually, I'm a bit surprised. I really thought this kind of things you get to see only in anime or bad American teenage movies. I was wrong, apparently.

"Sure they have," Brooklyn now nods towards a very pink girl – by very pink I mean pink hair, pink clothes and overall pink aura - who is currently hugging, or more like strangling, Rei breathless, "See that girl?" I nod, "Name's Mariah. She's the leader of the club and, needless to say, hopelessly in love with Rei. She also believes the feelings are returned, of course. In her opinion, they are destined to be together because they are the only two Neko-jins in this school," the redhead explains.

"So, does she have a chance with Rei?" I ask. Brooklyn shakes his head and laughs.

"No, not really. Rei is not too interested in her in that way, you know. It's been like that for ages," I restrain my urge to ask why it is so and instead just nod slowly and watch as Rei finally manages to gently shove the girls a bit further and stand up. He says something, straightening his white button up shirt, and flashes a lopsided grin at the girls, making them all giggle and squeal in delight. Oh please. I had no idea Rei was such a ladies' man. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to my lunch.

After a few minutes I look up again as Rei drops himself on the seat next to mine and buries his face in his arms. Max also joins us, sitting across from me. Where is that fat guy? Well, maybe it's better he's not here because I'm not done with eating yet and I kind of noticed yesterday at lunch that he has an incredible ability to ruin your appetite.

"What did I ever do wrong?" I hear Rei whine dramatically against the sleeves of his shirt.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Rei," Brooklyn grins at the boy.

"I'm serious," Rei lifts his head, "I hoped her love would have died during the summer, but no such luck!" Max smiles sympathetically and pats his back gently.

"There, there," Rei fake sniffs, "I know it's hard to be loved by her and so many other people," I notice sarcasm dripping from the Blond's words. Rei laughs and punches his friend lightly on the arm.

"Oh come on! You're loved too, Maxie," he says gaining a smile and a headshake from Max. Rei nods firmly to make his point clear. Then he finally seems to notice me as he turns his golden eyes to look into my crimson ones, "So," he says slowly, grinning much like a Cheshire cat would, "hot chocolate today, right?" I swallow hard.

"Well, about that…" I say and he raises an eyebrow at me, "I really can't come today," he looks like he's waiting for me to say something more, "I have to go shopping," again he grins.

"Cool! I need to go shopping too," Rei says happily, "We can go together and then after that go to my place to drink hot chocolate," he continues sending me a glance that clearly tells I have no options, "Right, Kai?"

"No," I say making his grin fade. Sorry, but I really am not that easily manipulated. I do have my pride.

Rei narrows his big eyes and locks them with mine, challenging me into a staring competition, which I accept.

-

Eventually, I lost. He pulled a cute kitty-look on his face at some point and I couldn't help laughing at the stupidity of the situation. To think that hot chocolate would be that important to someone… give me a break. I really have picked myself wrong people to hang out with. No wait, I was picked by wrong people. Ah the cruelty of the world.

So, after school me and Rei sat in my gorgeous convertible and drove to the downtown. We went to a mall and I bought food and other stuff my grandfather and me need at home. Rei bought nothing, which made me wonder if he really had even had any need to go shopping.

Now we are sitting in my car again. I'm driving, of course, and Rei's on the passenger's seat next to me.

"What was it you needed to shop?" I ask, taking a quick glance at him. He has been smiling like the fucking Sun ever since I gave in and promised to taste that disgusting brown substance that he loves with deep passion, but now his eyes seem to light up even more. It's almost frightening.

"Can we go to Desire?" he almost squeals. I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"To Where?"

"Desire," he repeats.

"That sounds like a porn store," I mutter, but he's still able to hear me and bursts out laughing.

"No, it doesn't," Rei objects.

"It does," Rei shakes his head.

"Desire is a chocolate store," he says. I hn at him. Then I notice that he's staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Would you want to go to a porn store?" he asks me with a very strange smile playing on his lips, "There is one near the chocolate store," I raise an eyebrow at him again.

"I was obviously joking," I say. Rei laughs again. What a nice sound, by the way.

"I thought so," he turns his eyes away from me, "I just had to check."

"Do I look like a guy who would go to a porn store?" I ask, a bit irritated, and he looks at me again.

"To be honest, yes, you do," he grins at me as I send him a glare. I think Rei is the one who wants to go to the porn store.

"So," I decide to change the subject, "where is this Desire?" He's still grinning smugly but manages to give me proper driving instructions.

Soon I can see the porn store Rei mentioned about and right after a small store with a sign 'Desire'. I park my car in front of the chocolate store. We step out of the car and go inside the store. A small bell above the door informs about our arrival and immediately all my expectations about an old lady behind the counter are vanished. Instead I see a boy, probably a few years older than me and Rei, stepping from the backroom. His handsome face is lightened by a smile as he sees us.

"Hello, Rei," so, the boy knows Rei.

"Hi," Rei answers the greeting. I roll my eyes and concentrate on eyeing the store while Rei chats with the boy behind the counter.

The store is actually quite fascinating. It's small and cosy and full of chocolate, of course. There are probably hundreds of different shapes of dark chocolate, white chocolate and milk chocolate candies. I take a closer look at one of the shelves and see all kind of small animals, Eiffel tower and other famous buildings and even anime characters. What I find most interesting are small music instruments, guitars and all. I've never been a great fan of chocolate, but this is just amazing.

"Kai," I turn around when I hear Rei's soft voice calling me, "try this," Rei gives me a small half dark and half white ball. I look at it suspiciously. Rei laughs softly, "Come on, you'll love it," I raise an eyebrow at him and put the ball into my mouth.

Wow. I take back my comment about me not being the great fan of chocolate. This is absolutely heavenly. Honestly, I've never eaten anything so good.

I look at Rei. He's watching me with a strange expression on his face. Then he smiles at me sweetly and turns to say goodbye to the boy behind the counter.

We leave the store and go back to my car.

"Was he a friend of yours?" I ask as I sit onto the driver's seat.

"Well, sort of," Rei says, "I go there pretty often so I've gotten to know him. It's a 'hi, how are you' –kind of friendship, you know," I really don't know why that information feels comforting, but it does.

Rei sits next to me and I start the car.

"Is there anything else you needed?" I ask the Chinese boy. He thinks for a moment and then shakes his head.

"No, if you're done we can go to my place," he says smiling smugly at me. I grunt quietly and steer the car to a road leading to our neighbourhood.

The drive goes quietly and we soon reach our destination. I drive the car to our garage and Rei and I take the things I bought to my home and then we head to Rei's.

Ten minutes later I find myself sitting in Rei's kitchen, tapping my fingers against the kitchen table. My gaze follows the black-haired Neko-jin as he makes hot chocolate.

"Here you go, Kai," Rei places a steaming cup on the table in front of me. He sits down across from me and takes a sip from his own cup. Immediately his face breaks into a huge smile, "Oh I've really surpassed myself this time!" I raise an eyebrow at him as he takes another sip from his drink, "Go on, Kai, try it," he says looking at me. I glance at the cup before me briefly and then push it a bit towards Rei.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Rei puts his cup on the table and glares at me straight into my eyes. He looks almost scary, but just almost.

"Why don't you want it?" Rei asks coldly, his voice hinting he's a bit hurt.

"I told you, I don't like hot chocolate," I explain. Then, before I even notice him moving, he's suddenly sitting in my lap, smirking. Now, that was quite a fast change of mood, I must say.

"I know," he replies to my explanation, "But I told you I'm going to change that, didn't I?" he continues sweetly, leaning slightly closer to me.

"Yes, you did," I say calmly. He chuckles and turns his body a bit to take my cup from the table behind him, "But I don't want to drink that," I say when he raises the cup between our faces. He smiles at me and takes a deep inhale of the steam rising from the cup.

"It smells nice, doesn't it?" Rei purrs, perfectly ignoring what I said to him. I replicate his previous action and nod as the rich aroma of chocolate and mint fills my nose. His smile widens a bit and he leans even closer. If he doesn't stop that soon he's going to be in my mouth, "Will you now try it?" He asks softly. I smirk and shake my head slowly wiping the smile off Rei's face, "You _will_ drink it. Voluntarily or then I'll force it down your throat. It's really your choice," he says. I chuckle at him.

"Really? You think you could do that?" I ask. Now he smiles mischievously and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I have my ways, trust me," the look in his eyes is anything but innocent. Today I've really seen new sides in Rei. When I first met him, I automatically thought he's just a sweet boy next door and so on, but today he's the biggest flirt I've ever met. Well, at least almost. For some unknown reason most of the people I know are flirty and if Rei doesn't start to behave decently soon he's definitely going to the top of the list.

I sigh softly. It looks like there is no way I can avoid drinking the hot chocolate Rei is holding under my nose, "Very well then," I mutter taking the cup from Rei's hand and raising it to my lips. Rei watches as I take a small sip from the cup.

"Well?" he asks, "Do you like it?" Do I like it? Hell, it's even better than that chocolate I ate in the chocolate store. But I'm not telling that to Rei, of course. Instead, I just shrug.

"It's okay," I say colourlessly.

"Okay?" Rei looks shocked, "It's best hot chocolate I've ever made! It's not okay!"

"Okay, it was good," I say, "Are you happy now?" a sweet smile takes over his soft-looking lips.

"Very," he says with almost childlike voice. Then he gets off my lap and returns to his own seat and I instantly feel a bit cold, which forces me to take another sip from my warm drink. Only because it's warm, of course.

"What did you put into this?" I ask. Rei looks at me and smiles knowingly.

"And you think it was _just_ good…," he chuckles and I send him a warning glare, "Okay, I won't tell you my secret, but it's something from Desire," I roll my eyes.

"I bet you spat in it," I mutter more to myself than to him. He laughs. Damn those Neko-jins for hearing everything.

"You think I taste that good?" the mischievous tone is back in Rei's voice.

"I wouldn't know until I've tried," I say raising one of my eyebrows insinuatingly. Immediately he looks away blushing slightly. I laugh inwardly.

"Oh no!" Rei suddenly yells. I look at him questioningly and follow his eyes to the window to see that the sky is covered with dark clouds, "It's going to rain again," Rei says, sounding sad.

"So?" I ask.

"I hate rain," Rei explains, "I just hope it's not going to be a storm. I can't stand thunder," I hn and drink the rest of my hot chocolate and place the cup on the table just as I hear the front door open. Soon a soaking wet woman walks into the kitchen. She looks amazingly like Rei with her long black hair and big golden eyes, "Hi, Mom!" Rei says to the woman. In my opinion, she looks way too young to be a sixteen-year-old boy's mother.

"Hello, dear," the woman smiles softly at her son.

"This is Kai," Rei points at my direction, "He's our new neighbour," his mother turns his attention to me, her smile widening, and offers her slender hand to me as a greeting. I take it and shake it lightly.

"Very nice to meet you," she chirps.

"Likewise, Miss Kon," I say politely. Mentally I'm relieved that Rei told me yesterday his mother is not married, so I don't have to think whether I should call her Miss or Mrs.

"So, when did you move here?" Miss Kon asks as she pulls her hand away and starts unpacking the groceries she brought with her.

"On Tuesday," I reply the question. She frowns a bit.

"How come I haven't seen you earlier?" she asks.

"Because you're never home, Mom," Rei says accusingly.

"I know, honey, but it's not mine to decide when I'm working and when I'm not," Miss Kon smiles at him apologetically, "Which reminds me that I must leave on next Thursday to a business trip. It will probably take a few days."

"It's okay, Mom," Rei returns her smile, "Will you make dinner now?" He asks.

"Yes," she nods, "Will you stay for dinner, Kai?" she turns to me. I glance at Rei, who nods, and then turn my eyes back to her.

"Sure," I say making her smile with delight.

"We'll go to my room," Rei says standing up from his seat, "Let us know when the dinner's ready, ok?" his mother nods. I also stand up and follow Rei out of the kitchen.

"Rei?" Miss Kon calls after us. Rei returns a few steps and leans against the kitchen's doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"Has something happened to your phone? Have you lost it?" Miss Kon asks. Rei frowns and shoves his hand into his pants' pocket.

"No, it's in my pocket. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wondered why you didn't answer me when I tried to call you a couple of times earlier today," she says.

"Well, you know it's a bit broken," Rei explains, "Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't," he says walking to his mother and stealing a piece of red pepper she's currently cutting. She slaps him on the fingers lightly.

"Okay, boys, now go upstairs and play nicely," Miss Kon says with a childlike voice. Rei almost chokes on his red pepper.

"Mother!" he yells. Miss Kon pulls the most innocent look on her face, "That would have sounded decent if me and Kai were like five years old, but not when we're sixteen," Rei lowers his voice. Now his mother grins and pats his head.

"You're fifteen, honey."

"Well almost sixteen," Rei snort, "Still, that was indecent."

"No, Rei, you just have a filthy mind," I decide to join the conversation. Rei throws me a shocked glance while his mother just giggles girlishly.

"I think I like this new friend of yours, Rei."

"Oh come on!" Rei exclaims, "You can't agree with him, Mother!"

"Sorry, but he might have a point, you know," Miss Kon says apologetically.

"Some mother are you!" Rei grunts turning on his heels and stepping in front of me, "And you," he pokes at my chest with his index finger, "You're not the one to talk! You're the one who thought Desire was a porn store," I smirk at him and shrug nonchalantly.

"I never said I was," Rei hmph's in mock disappointment and storms off towards the stairs, muttering 'traitors'. I offer Miss Kon one last smirk and follow Rei upstairs.

I guess I don't hate Rei Kon. He's actually quite fascinating and fun to be with, even if he's more than a bit flirty and weird sometimes. But that is just a game I'm also capable of playing, I learned from the best, after all.

* * *


End file.
